Beauty and Madness
by limapickle
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy haven't seen each other since school courtesy of Narcissa are forced to plan a charity function with out killing one another. Harry and Blaise find it funny, Ginny and Pansy are reading between the lines and ron feels bad
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know that I have Sirius' Letter to finish, but I am at a standstill. I have the direction I want to take it I just need sometime to think of how I am going to get there. It is this chapter that is hard for me to get past and pretty much everything else should go smoothly after that. Be patient with me I will finish it and until then I hope you enjoy this story which is going to be much shorter than that one. 

And to new readers I hope you like this and please do not mind my grammar and spelling I try but it was never strong point I ever had. 

* * *

**Beauty and Madness**

Chapter One: The Storm is Over Now

* * *

"You must be kidding!" Draco said as he stood up abruptly from his chair. " There is no way in this world or the next that I will ever be willing to do this."

"Draco, the dramatics are quite enough." Lucius said as he turned the page of his newspaper, not even looking up at his only son. This was a common statement he made to his son, "Listen to your mother."

Draco sat down, unwillingly but obediently. And gave his mother his full attention, trying to keep a scowl off his face.

"As I was saying, the committee needs someone to help host the Hogwarts Annual Fundraiser for the Orphans of War. And since you have no idea what you are going to do with your life, and have abundance of time, I volunteered you to assist in the Ball and Auction." Narcissa said a bit harshly Draco thought. It was not as if he was a slacker or an idiot, he just didn't know what he wanted to do. He had options, and companies banging on his door, trade schools and even his own father wanted him at the company. But none of it felt right. Until then he was not going to settle on some career that he was going to hate ten years down the line.

"Mother, just because I have not found a career yet does not mean that I have a 'abundance' of time. I happen to be a busy man and I cannot fit this nonsense into my schedule."

"The only nonsense is the nonsense coming out of your mouth, and I do not recall giving you a choice in the matter. You will go down to Hermione Granger's office tomorrow morning and you will help her with this event, and I tell you now if I hear even the slightest rumor that you are slacking on this project so help me…" She didn't get to finish out her threat, because Draco had heard enough.

"HERMOINE GRANGER! You expect me to work with Granger. Out of the question, after I graduated from Hogwarts I made a pact to myself saying I would never go within ten foot radius of any member of the golden trio, if it could be helped. And I am not going to be working with the insufferable know-it all." Draco said, in a stern, out of the question voice, that would of scared anyone but a Malfoy. His mother just looked at him smugly. His father was shaking his head, when would the poor boy learn never to cross his mother.

* * *

L

"Hermione, you need a break." Harry said as he looked at the files that cluttered his best friends desk.

"I do not need a break, a break is the last thing that I need. If I were to have a break, who would do this. No one and then it would just gather and gather and be even more unmanageable than it already is." Hermione said as she took another file from her cabinet and added it to the ever growing pile. She was junior assistant in the Charity management for Government funded project that also accepted private donations.

"Calm down a bit, And I meant a coffee break." Harry said with a chuckle, amazed that his friend still felt flustered as she did when she was studying for the NEWTS.

Hermione smiled, "Well coffee I can do, let me get my purse." she looked around the disaster she called an office, "Let me find my purse." she amended.

"It is a scary thought that I used to consider you organized." Harry teased. Banter was easy between the two, it felt good to banter considering everything they had been through with the war. When all you had to worry about was a mountain of paperwork instead of your friends lives.

"Hey now, this is an organized mess." she said as she pointed around her office with a laugh, "you just have to be careful were you put stuff, this pile over here likes to eat stuff." she said as she pulled up her purse that was carefully hidden behind a pile of paperwork she put there this morning when she came in to clear her desk of clutter, which was pointless in the end.

Smiling Hermione took Harry's arm and they walked down to the cafeteria.

"So I hear you are in charge of the Hogwarts Annual fundraiser for orphans of the War. This is a great opportunity for you." Harry said taking a sip of his coffee.

"It is a great opportunity for me, and I don't have to run it all by myself so you can stop worrying that I am going to overwork myself. I get a partner." Hermione said, already knowing why Harry even brought it up. "And you can tell that to Ron too. You boys worry to much, if anyone should worry it is me with you two running around the country tracking down bad guys."

Harry playfully narrowed his eyes. "Yeah paperwork is definitely a dangerous field, I risk bleeding to death by paper cut." Harry said a bit bitterly.

"What did you expect, you are a new Auror. They want to make sure you know what you are doing before you are sent into the field."

"And defeating Voldemort was not enough training? I have been dealing with life and death situations since we were in first year. All this paper pushing is an insult to the skills and knowledge I do have." Harry said in angry whisper. His famous temper rearing again, especially when he thought he needed to prove himself.

"You never liked your fame and you never wanted to use it to your advantage. Kingsley knows this and acted accordingly. Unless you want to use your fame and fortune to get ahead." Hermione said.

Knowing she made a point Harry changed the conversation back to were it was originally, " So who is your partner."

"I don't know yet, the committee is supposed to chose someone who is…how did they say it without sounding like they were insulting me oh yeah…they wanted to chose someone who is well rounded with the tradition and culture of the wizarding world, to make sure 'we' don't insult anyone from high society." She said in an overly sweet voice that kept her from ranting and raving about Malfoy's mother.

"So more than likely a pureblood snob." Harry said, "You don't think it could be Malfoy?"

"I will kill myself if it is, but I doubt it. I do not think that party planning is one of the skills that the Malfoy man was taught growing up." Hermione joked.

"True, plus the fact the board probably knows that the two of you in a room together will lead to someone's death. But it would be funny." Harry said chuckling, imagining the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess in the same room forced to be civil.

Hermione smacked his arm, "That is not funny Harry."

"Ow. And yes it is, picture Malfoy's face, sneering and all pinched up."

"Oh yeah him looking down at me like I am not even worthy to be in his presences real funny."

Harry sipped his coffee smiling, he liked getting Hermione flustered.

* * *

Later that day Draco was on the balcony of Blaise Zabini apartment with a tumbler full of fire whiskey. Blaise noticed that Draco was gulping more than sipping, "You want to tell me what is wrong?" He knew his friend better than anyone, and Draco could honestly let down his guard around him, hence the reason he was drinking like a fish and not caring how it appeared.

Draco finished off his drink and glared at the scene before him, children playing, women laughing, couples being oblivious to the world around them. It was a perfect day and everyone was happy, everyone but him. "You should of got an apartment with a private balcony."

"You are pissed off about my balcony position?" Blaise laughed. "I doubt that. Now I will ask again because that is what friends do when they care. What is wrong?"

"Life. Life is what is wrong." Draco said as he summoned the bottle to his hand and poured another drink. Blaise waited, used to Draco's moods. "It seems my mother thought it would benefit the family if I help host that Hogwarts Ball and Auction."

"And what is the problem with that, you complain about how dreadful those events are every year. With you planning it I am sure it will not be that bad. I am actually looking forward to this now." Blaise said being supportive.

"Other than being a pain in my ass, no it is not that bad. But it does get worst. My partner is none other than one third of the Golden Trio, bane of my existence, insufferable know-it-all Granger." Draco said as he downed another drink.

"The Mudblood. Your mother wants you to work with that." Blaise laughed, "Man that is just awful. I can not wait to watch you suffer. Merlin am I looking forward to this ball."

"Remind me why am I friends with you?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Who would you rather talk to, Goyle?" Blaise asked, knowing it would touch a nerve considering that Goyle was known now a days to be the lackey of Theodore Nott. Nott and Draco did not get along, not since forth year when Draco told Nott off for being an arrogant prick. Blaise still laughed at that, Draco never did like competition.

"Point."

"So when do you start." Blaise asked, trying not to laugh and failing.

"I really really hate you." Draco said. Blaise was getting to much amusement out of this.

"Come on now, clearly you can see the humor in the situation. You would be laughing your arse off right now if it was me and not you."

* * *

Harry was at home finally, a long day at work trying to rise through the ranks. Savior of the world did have its benefits but he did not want to use his misguided title to gain what he wanted. Hermione was right, he wanted to earn everything by hard work. He just wished that he wasn't surrounded by idiots. He heard the floo flare to life, he did not get up to greet the person, who ever had access to his floo was comfortable enough in his house to come find him.

"Long day?" Ginny said as she stepped into the kitchen. Harry looked worn down.

"Extremely, remind me again why I wanted to be an Auror." Harry groaned out as he stood up and stretched.

"Well you do have a horrible hero complex." She said with a small laugh.

"Funny." He spun around to face Ginny. "I never did tell you why I wanted to be an Auror did I."

Ginny shook her head, "My father was an Auror, So was Sirius."

"Not to seem insensitive but is that a good reason because your father was one, so you have to be one?"

He smiled at her, "I may have a small hero complex also."

"Imagine that Harry Potter with a saving people issue."

They laughed a bit together, "It is not like I am saving many people behind a desk."

"Well that is just the process, I am sure you will move threw the ranks quick enough."

"That is the problem though, the process. The department is swampt as it is, and they say the reason why I cannot be in the field is because I do not have enough experience, which is a joke, but how am I supposed to get experience. By battling the evil interoffice memos and dueling with the filing cabinets."

"How about this, no more talking about office work. We should go out for some drinks, help you clear your mind a bit." Ginny said.

"Sounds good." The floo flared to life again and out stepped Ron and Neville.

"Just in time guys we are going to go get some drinks." Harry said as he grabbed his jacket. Missing the frown on Ginny's face.

"Great idea mate, after the day we had we could use it." Ron said as he followed Harry out the door.

"Don't worry Gin." Neville said as he steered her out the door.

* * *

**AN: Love it Hate it?**

**PREVIEW:** "_Harry James Potter! I hate you."_

_"What did I do?"_

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Beauty and Madness**

Chapter 2:"There is Never a Winner in a Battle of Ego."

* * *

Draco sat patiently in a cluttered office, looking around in distaste he looked to the muggle clock and noticed that Granger was running late. 'Merlin give me strength' he muttered. He wished he could deny his mother, but that was a feat even his father could not do. She was a master manipulator. Able to twist the wills of the strongest, stubborn men.

**FLASH BACK**

_"I do not see why you cannot do this one thing for me Draco. I have never asked you to do anything, I gave you everything you ever needed and then some. Do you like to see our family name in ruins, we are slowly working our way back up the social chain and hosting this event will help restore this family back to its former glory. We will be known as the family that repented it sins and learned from its failures and looked to the future, we would be giving to good cause. Think of all the children, not all those children were from the winning side. And if we do not represent them who will, no one wants a son or daughter of a death-eater." _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

The tears are what did it in for him, he hated seeing his mother cry. Even with the retort that maybe she should adopt all the misfortunate children on the tip of his tongue he couldn't say it to her face. Damn woman, Draco knew for sure that tears were a weapon that could do more damage than any hex invented. He looked at the clock again and groaned, were was she. Draco hated waiting.

* * *

Today was a bad day and to top it all off it was raining. So that meant her hair took more time to tame and it did not help that her alarm clock decided today out of all days was a good day to not work. Stupid alarm clocks and not giving notices that they were going on vacation. "I need a cup of coffee." she muttered to herself as she finally entered the ministry she really needed to get connected to the floo network. It would make the commute to work a lot more bearable.

Stopping at the department coffee/tea area she grabbed herself a cup of coffee not quick enough because Elaine stopped her. "Someone is in your office waiting for you."

Hermione glanced at her watched, "Dammit, I hate being late, throws off my whole day and now I made a bad impression on my new partner, great way to start."

With a rushed goodbye she walked quickly to her office ready to suck up and make up the lost time. "I am sorry I am late, you wouldn't believe the day I am having." she didn't get a good look at this person yet since she was messing with her coat and fumbling with her coffee. Which she dropped when she heard the voice of her past.

"I am sorry to break this to you Granger but I do not care what kind of day you are having, weather it be good or bad, personally I prefer you to have a bad day, gives me a certain satisfaction but considering the fact that I am being forced to work with you on this project I believe we should leave the small chat to the minimum and just get this done as quickly as possible so I can go about my life in peace." Draco said, he had time to prepare this little speech, "And if we could possibly get on with this meeting you wasted enough of my time."

"Malfoy!" Hermione said, still shocked about who was sitting in her office. "You!"

"Your powers of observation continue to serve you well." Draco drawled out.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to throw a fit and hit the man sitting there with that damnable smirk on his face, but she couldn't. "Hold on one moment, I will be right back." She left her office barely hearing him yell out "Granger!"

Letting anger take over her shock she stormed down toward the Auror Department. She may not be able to take her anger out on Malfoy, but she could go down and yell at the one who found this all humorous yesterday.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I HATE YOU" She yelled as soon as his Raven hair came into sight, the movements in the office stopped as they watched the golden girl yell at the savior.

"What did I do?" Harry said standing up, worried about his friends anger. He hasn't seen this angry in a long time.

"You jinxed me that is what you did."

"Hermione you are not making any sense, calmed down how did I Jinx you." Harry said, trying to approach her slowly, Hermione had a habit of throwing anything within reaching distant, he had been hit with many books, thankfully soft cover novels(Hermione would never throw a book that actually contain useful information).

"Well you found it funny yesterday, so how is this for humor it is Malfoy. My ruddy partner is Malfoy, of all the people in the world it is Malfoy. Not laughing now are you." Hermione said with the same malice in her voice as when she first entered.

Ron came up to them, hopefully to defuse the situation before it got worse than it already was. But then Harry actually had the nerve to laugh.

"Malfoy, I knew it. Merlin…"He couldn't get out the words to express how amused he was.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione yelled again.

"Because it is funny." Harry retorted.

Ron had to grab Hermione before she could punch Harry.

"Well I have to go talk to ferret face, Harry. I hope you have a horrible day. Thank you Ron Talk to you later." She said, composing herself to face the devil.

"I will stop by later tonight 'Mione." Ron told her

"Me too." Harry called out Not even trying to keep the humor out of his voice.

"Harry if you want to live to see tomorrow you will not even come within mile of me."

"Bye 'Mione" He said happily.

"Are you Mad?" Ron asked Harry as soon as Hermione left the department.

"No, it is just funny."

"It is not funny, Malfoy is git."

"Which is why I think we should go and talk to him later." Harry said, serious now. He didn't want him insulting her and hurting her.

"Yeah that we should." He said turning around to return to his desk.

Harry smile, he loved it when Hermione got into a fit about the something, even a small detail could throw her into a tissy fit. Malfoy may not his most favorite guy but the man was harmless, and if it wasn't for his mother he may not be here today. He also tried to help them when they were captured.

* * *

Hermione came back to her office, all the anger, dread and shock was hidden by a mask of calm. "Sorry about that, I forgot that I had to take care of something." She said sweetly, pretending that the person in her office was not Malfoy.

"And what was that?" Draco asked, she looked a tad bit more composed. He of coarse being a curious person wanted to know why.

"Do you want me to lie or do you want the truth." Hermione said, the sunny disposition slipping for a bit.

"Well lets try the truth." Even more curious now.

"I went and yelled at Harry for jinxing me with you as a partner."

"And if I wanted you to lie,"

"Woman problems."

"Ah, you need better lies. You are not really creative." Draco said clearly amused. "And how did Potter jinx you."

"Well shall we get down to business." Hermione said ignoring Draco's question. "We should set up a to-do list to get started and then plan on when we will meet."

"And where." Draco said as he looked around the office, it was small and crowded with books and files.

"And what is wrong with meeting at my office." Hermione asked sharply.

"It is a mess, we will never get anything done in here, and I fear I will lose anything I set down. Someone made me tea and it went missing, I refuse to work in this cluttered mess Granger. I will look into getting an office in Diagon Ally and owl you the location."

Hermione bit her tongue, it will not be a good thing if she killed, maimed or tortured the Malfoy Heir just yet. "Fine." she ground out. "But I am not paying any rent for said office."

"Don't worry about that, I am sure with your 'salary' it would be best if I paid, wouldn't want the Golden Girl living on the streets now would we."

Hermione heard enough, "I am not exactly poor Malfoy but considering who I am talking to you would not understand the concept of an honest living, everything you have was handed to you by your father."

"I am not some spoiled snob you think I am Granger."

"Really what is that you do then, what is your career? And who exactly is going to be paying the rent for this office that you need, your father. Do you have to ask your father?"

"You do realize that it is my money too, I am heir to it and no I don't have to go ask for money and as for a career I haven't decided yet. Not that it is any of your business."

"Well maybe you could be a party planner, your mother is definitely making sure you get the experience."

Draco did not like the way this was going, she had the upper hand in this argument. "Apparently you have a problem with me, ironically I don't care. Hate me all you want Granger because I can assure you the feeling is mutual, mock my family as much as you need to, if you need to do it to make yourself feel better. You don't want me here and I don't want to be here unfortunately there is nothing that I can do to change that. We will plan this damn event and go our separate ways. I will owl you the location to the office by this afternoon. Good day." Draco stood up to leave.

"You cannot go anywhere Malfoy we haven't done anything yet." Hermione said getting angry.

"And whose fault is that, I was here on time. Ready to work, you are the one that had a melt down then persisted to attack my life choices. You wasted enough of my time already. And just because I don't have a fancy job doesn't mean I am not a busy man." That was all Draco said before he left.

He was right, she did waste a lot of time today. But that did not stop the feeling of wanting to break something. This was never going to work out. Narcissa really wanted Hermione to fail planning this event. Why else would she make Malfoy help her. Laying her head in her hands she tried to clear her head, there was no point getting angry. Malfoy was right they didn't have a choice, might as well get past the fact for the next couple of months they will be spending a lot of time together. Hermione groaned out at the thought, she officially hated her job.

KKKKKK

"So how did it go?" Blaise asked.

"She was late and then had the nerve to insult me." Draco said. They were back on the balcony unwinding from the day, it seemed like a habit they were beginning to pick up.

"Hmm, how was her reaction to you." Blaise asked.

"She insulted me, are you not listening to anything that I tell you." Draco said getting annoyed that he was having to repeat himself. "She did have a go at Potter, wish I could of seen that. Don't know why , she was wild though."

"So other than the insulting, did you get along good enough?" Blaise asked.

"You do realized that if I said she was insulting me it means that we were not getting along. The next couple of months are going to be my hell….and why the hell are you laughing. There is nothing funny about this. You know what laugh it up, I am not going to stay here and be mocked. Get a hold of me when you want to be a friend."

Blaise could not help it, Draco was amusing when he was pissy about something. He would get worked up over the smallest detail.

* * *

Harry walked into Hermione's apartment, dodging the knick knack that was thrown at his head. "You cannot still be mad."

"I spent the morning with Malfoy, that tops any bad day you ever had." Hermione said, pushing the refrigerator shut as she grabbed a pint of ice cream for her and Ginny.

"Hermione I do not see why you are so worried, Malfoy is all talk." Harry said as he grabbed a butter beer from the fridge.

"Precisely, and he never shuts up."

Hermione gave up, she did not want to spend the night thinking about the damn smirking man anymore.

"We should have a girls night, boys are clueless." Ginny said

"I agree, I need a mani/pedi and liquor all at the same time." Hermione said. "This Friday sound good."

"Perfect, and don't tell my mother about this I don't want to have to invite Fleam." Fleur was getting on Ginny's nerves, Even worst on Molly's too.

"You know that the clueless guys are still in the same room." Ron said as he threw a pillow at his sister.

"Oh you want to go to the girls night and get your nails done too." Ginny said throwing the pillow at his head.

The two started to bicker back and forth, while they were distracted Harry sat down by Hermione "If you really have a problem with Malfoy helping you on this project I will see if I can pull a few strings to get him canned off the project."

Hermione honestly consider this an option for about a minute, "I will be fine Harry, he just gets under my skin."

An owl started pecking at the window, Harry got up and let the black owl in. it was a beautiful bird, regal. Hermione knew instantly it was Malfoy's. "What does the Ferret have to say."

Harry read out the address and the short message it contained, ' meet me there tomorrow morning at 7 sharp. Do try and not be late.'

"I really hate that man."

"Well at least you two are on the same page in regards to each other."

* * *

"Draco dear how did your first meeting with Mrs. Granger go." Narcissa said

"Fine mother, just fine." he was not about to tell her the truth, if his mother wanted to believe that him and Granger were doing go than that was her deal not his. He was partially mad at the fact that his mother was making him work with her in the first place.

"Maybe you should have her stop by the manor, I am sure she would like some ideas on how to host an event such as this, I could give her some pointers." Narcissa suggested.

"I highly doubt that she will want to come here considering the last time she was here." Draco reminded her, Hermione was tortured right in this room by his crazy aunt.

"Very well son. I shall retire." Draco kissed his mothers cheek as she passed. Lucius would of laughed at Draco's stupidity but he did not want to give so much away to his oblivious son.

KKKKK

PREVIEW: "Went to the gym today and had to stare at myself while on the treadmill.. definitely not a confidence builder.."

PLEASE REVIE_W_

_I am hoping for longer chapters soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

_**Beauty and Madness**_

**Chapter 3: A New Start….Maybe…Possibly**

"_Part of being sane, is being a little bit crazy." Janet Long_

* * *

Draco arrived at the building he was supposed to meet Hermione at a bit earlier than necessary, in hopes that she would arrive on time. He was not a patient man and didn't want a repeat of what happened the day before. He checked the time, hoping that they could make a dent on what they had to do because he really did not want to spend anymore time with her than called for. Calming himself for what was sure to be a stressful day he looked around the crowded street, she should be arriving any moment.

"Well who do we have here." a voice said from behind him, which made his hackles rise. Theodore Nott was not his favorite person, in fact he rather spend a day in the company of the Golden Trio than the man currently in front of him. "What Draco, not kind enough to say hello to an old friend., that is rather rude." Theo gave him a smug smile, his eyes taunting Draco. Nott knew that the Malfoy Heir did not like him, the feeling was mutual. The blond thought just because his father was who he was he was entitled to everything, he was an Heir too, from an old family that could trace their roots further than any Malfoy. And how the Slytherins followed him blindly, all awhile Gryffindors mocked them. There was no pride in that.

"Nott I would say it is a pleasure but than company with you could be compared to spending time with a banshee." Draco said dismissing him. He did not have the patience to hold the normal barbed filled conversation with him today. He silently willed Granger to appear, so he would have a reason to leave the lanky man behind. He knew it was going to be a bad morning, everyday was a bad morning knowing that he had to work with know-it-all, but now he wished her here like she was his personal savior. Forced company with the girl was bearable, time with Nott painful. He had no use for the man.

"Harsh, I forgot how petty you were." amused that he was getting under the blondes skin, not that it was difficult, Draco always riled easily. Pathetic for the leader of Slytherin.

"Well if you stay around longer I will kindly remind you." Draco spotted Hermione and waved her down. Theo looked over to where Draco's attention was focused to, a bit surprised to see the bushy hair girl. "This is even low for you dear friend." he said lowly under his breathe, so only Draco could make out what he said.

It was not common knowledge to anyone outside of Slytherin that Theo and Draco did not get along, so when Hermione seen the other man she cringed. She didn't want to be stuck around two men that hated her. Before she could get a word out Nott was speaking, "Why the lovely Miss Granger."

"Nott." The greeting was terse. But he took her by surprise, they worked together before as head boy and head girl, it was a mutual understanding that they just talked about business and that was it. But few times they did actually joke, Hermione always thought if there wasn't the differences of houses between them then in some odd reality they could have been friends. Theo always took his studies seriously.

"Well obvious I am intruding now, have a good day Draco. Miss Granger hopefully I run into you soon. We should catch up." and with that he walked away. Hermione smiled at the old Slytherin charm that Nott always had, even when he talked with indifference. She witness a couple of times Draco use this exact charm, but never on her or any of her friends.

Draco let out a string of curse directed at browned haired man. Hermione laughed, "I thought you were friends with him."

"No dear, Nott and I are not friends, never were. He annoys me to no end." Draco said being civil towards her for once. "Are you ready to see the office, I had it furnished yesterday."

"Lead the way." laughing at Draco's scowl.

Walking up the stairwell to the top floor Draco opened the door and let Hermione step through, "Wow Malfoy this place is huge." in the main room there were four desk, a large white board and anything to make an office organized and smooth running. Standing in the center of the room she did a three sixty to take in the whole room. Pale blue walls and light wood trim plenty of windows and even a baloney, a private one at that.

"I figured we hire some people carry out things that we planned so we will not overwhelm ourselves, the budget does allow us to do that and if it goes over I will cover it. through this door is our office. I was going to choose something with two side offices but than decided that would be counterproductive considering we will have to plan everything together and this this leads to a small kitchen and that door a bathroom."

"This is really great, you certainly know how to pick out an office." She said as she explored. Soon after they settled into their office discussing what needed to be done, Hermione outlined everything in a nice and ordered to do list. Without the insults they worked well together. Looking at her watch she noticed it was Ten. She had to laugh a bit.

"And what amuses you." Draco asked from his desk writing down the last point of what they need to finish today.

"We spent three hours in each others company with out insulting each other. I believe that is a record of some sort, really we should notify the papers, give Ron a heart attack while we are at it. But then again we do not want to cause chaos in the street. I am pretty sure it could cause social order to collapse. " She said as she stood, in a neat order collected her things and put them in her case.

Draco laughed with her, but mostly entertaining the idea of Ron dying from said heart attack, which he kept to himself didn't want to start a fight now, but her sarcasm was unexpected but appreciated. "What and Saint Potter wouldn't be in shock either?"

"No, in fact the man finds all of this highly amusing, great friends I have."

"Blaise is the same way, laughed when I told him."

"The fun thing about best friends, they laugh at your misery."

"extremely true. So I was thinking that maybe we could hire Blaise, he has nothing to do but annoy me but he could help with getting high society interested in this event, I noticed a decline in recent attendance to this. They mostly just write a check, but if we can get them to the dinner they would have to buy the plate and then they are most likely to bid on something also at the auction."

"Fine but if you get Blaise I am going to ask Ginny. The season is almost over and she will have time on her hands and she does love parties, she could also get other players interested in the event." Hermione said. Not wanting to be over run by males and Slytherins.

"Okay that takes care of two people, I will put an ad out in the paper. Maybe even offer a paid internship for students getting out of Hogwarts that want to work in the field."

"Good idea, I am going to stock the kitchen and that should really be it for today." Hermione said.

"alright, Tomorrow then." Draco gestured toward the door.

"Yeah." They both stood awkwardly at the door. Draco looked at Hermione and shook his head, "This is officially the weirdest day of my life." HE said, smiling. Hermione couldn't help but agree, the idiot had a beautiful smile, it caught her off guard .

"Mine too."

"I think it is customary that I at least insult you once. You're a bitch." Draco said deadpanned. Hermione laughed at him. "And you are an asshole."

"Good, now with a little bit of normalcy back into our lives I feel much better." Draco replied glad that she could take the joke and not freak out like he was half expecting her to do.

They departed separate ways to take care of the things they set to do, later that night Hermione was at Ginny's. She lived in a flat in muggle England, she liked not being known and having the privacy from the reporters trying to get a scoop on her and Harry's non-existing relationship. It was overwhelming, the trio also resided in muggle London, Harry and Ron shared a flat.

"So what did you do all day now that you don't have practice?" Hermione asked as she helped chop veggies for the salad.

"Went to the gym today and had to stare at myself while on the treadmill.. definitely not a confidence builder.." The red-head checked the chicken, making sure she didn't burn it like last time. Her mother maybe the best cook in the world but she certainly did not pass on any cooking talent to her only daughter.

"Whatever Gin, you are a star athlete, I highly doubt you have to worry about your figure." Hermione said tossing the salad, "When are the boys supposed to be here?"

"Soon, You know Ron he can't stay away from food long, even if it is mine." Ginny said laughing.

"The chicken looks fine, better than last time. …I have to ask you something?"

Ginny grabbed the dishes from the cupboard, "Ok." A bit worried about what was about to come out of her mouth, Hermione looked unsure.

"Malfoy is going to hire Blaise to help out with the event and I was wondering since you are the best friend a girl could have you would kindly help out and not leave me alone with two Slytherin males. The ministry will pay you." she gave her the best puppy dog look she could. Hermione was not above begging, many might see her as stuck up and prudish but she really was a lay back person with a sense for adventure once in awhile. She was sorted into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw for a reason. Many forgot about that when they thought about her.

"you are lucky I love you." Ginny said rolling her eyes. She would of said yes without the whole show.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Believe it or not Malfoy was bearable today."

"I don't believe it."

"Only insulted me once as a joke." Hermione inwardly smiled at the memory.

"You sure it was a joke." Ginny knew Malfoy, he was not a joking type of person.

"Yeah I am sure it was." She said smiling. Ginny gave her an odd look but didn't question her any further.

Harry and Ron walked through the door quickly after that, Ron was eating the food as it was being set to the table and the four friends joked around, there usual Wednesday get together.

* * *

Draco was back over at Blaise's (as he was almost everyday lately) , Pansy happened to be over there. "Pans your back." Draco said as he walked into the living room. He bent over the couch to kiss the top of her head. "How was your trip?"

"Great, I love Paris in the fall." She said as she sipped her wine. "I am considering moving over there or at least getting a place. Hotels have lost there splendor ever since the war." Pansy was sent out of country when the worst of it started to happen, not knowing if her family was alright or her friends alive drove her crazy with anxiety.

"So Draco tell me of your day." Blaise said smirking, with barely contain excitement at the possibility that Draco had a bad day.

"It was actually not that bad." Draco said as he stared off towards the balcony longing to go sit out there instead of the stuffy apartment. Blaise's smile vanished.

"What do you mean?" he sounded offend by the fact Draco was not wallowing in misery.

"Once we got down to work, we worked well together." Draco said slowly, hoping that his friend would comprehend the situation.

"Really?" Disbelieve clouded his eyes, he could easily believe that Draco was lying about his day in order to surpass the mocking, than to believe that him and Granger could possibly work well together. He remember back in sixth year were Draco actually failed a potion because he was partnered with the Gryffindor. They could not stop arguing to be able to concentrate on what they were putting in the cauldron and they ended up blowing up the potion and taking the full wrath of the potion master.

"Blaise shut up before you prove yourself more idiotic." Pansy said. "So you are working with Granger I hear. Your mother is one of a kind that is for sure."

"Tell me about it, then she even tries to invite her over to the house." Draco complained.

Pansy quirked a smile, Narcissa was a genius. She never did anything without planning it out, every detail to her plot. Pansy admired her and her brilliance. They caught up with each others lives and Pansy left, she had to go to breakfast with her mother in the morning. Once Blaise and Draco were alone the Italian pounced, "So you really got along with her?"

"Yes, Yes I did. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well you are you, and she is so much better than you." Blaise said, loving the scowl that appeared on the blonds face.

"What do you mean she is better than me, I am a Malfoy!"

"Yes but she is the Golden Girl, a hero. Knowledgeable in the cruelty of the world but still innocent in its beauty. And corruption runs through your blood, deceit cunning and crafty branded into your bones."

"Very poetic Zabini." The Slytherin price drawled taking his fire whiskey out to the balcony. Taking a deep breathe in the night air. But Zabini had a point if they were two average people, she would be to good for him. Thankfully they were who they were. "So I wanted to make you a job offer. We need help with the benefit and I was wondering if you would kind enough to provide that service."

Blaise narrowed his eyes, Draco never asked bluntly before ever. He blackmailed, lied, cheated, scammed and even threatened, but never asked. "And what would be in it for me?"

"A paycheck."

"I am not exactly short on cash you know?"

"Something to do other than….other than whatever it is that you do."

"I have you know that I am a highly busy man."

"I am sure you are. Blaise it is a yes or no answer. She is hiring Ginny Weasley and I figured that I would ask you, but seeing how you are…."

"Ginny, as in the hot redhead that was in Gryffindor." Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I do believe so, what does this have anything to with what I am asking you?" Draco was inwardly smiling.

"I guess that I can help out an old friend, I am in."

"Good! I will see you at this address, at seven. I have to head home it has been a long day." Draco handed him a card and walked to the spare bedroom were he could appartate from.

"Draco Seven in the morning, that is kind of early isn't it…..Draco" POP and Draco was gone.

Upon arriving at home he allowed himself to smirk, Blaise was to easy. The man loves women, and his weakness was redheads it was an easy seller for him.

* * *

Early was never a thing that Blaise liked doing, he hated waking up with a bloody passion. He would of never survived Monday potions class with Snape if it was not for Draco making sure he was up, showered, dressed and fed. He should of told Draco to come get him, he should just turn over and pull the blanket over his head. It was not his fault that Draco's mother was a sadist and loved putting Draco in situations that were impossible to handle. It was not his responsibility to make sure Granger did not mess up this charity function. So why was he agreeing to go? All because of a red haired Ginny Weasley, he had not seen her since school. The Weasley's all had there own brand of red hair to, bright and vibrant. He was always attracted to the girl but never could act on it.

Throwing himself out of bed he worked through his morning rituals. Finding easier to coordinate after a cup of coffee in his system. On the other side of London, the muggle side. Ginny was waking up a hung-over Harry, who some how ended up passed out on her couch.

"Harry Potter." She said quietly, "Harry, Harry." Not getting any response she did what any normal witch would of done. She blasted him with a jet of cold water and laughed as he jumped around in shock. "I have to go to work with Hermione. You are welcome to stay and slept whatever this is off."

Harry settled back down on the wet couch, mumbling incoherently. Ginny knew it was no use, Harry was out. Him and Ron went out after dinner, got into an argument, at least that is what Ginny got out of the drunk conversation she held with Harry early this morning when he flooed in to her house. The things she did for him and he still only say her as his best friends sister.

Ginny grabbed her purse, she was meeting Hermione at her new office this morning. She lived close enough to the leaky cauldron to walk. Which was nice because it was a beautiful day out, she had yet to set up an apparition point that was safe enough so no muggles would stumble upon her appear or disappearing into thin air. Passing through the bar without breaking under all the stares and whispers as she walked into and out the back way toward the brick wall. Tapping her wand in a pattern she step through to Diagon Ally.

After the war the elder Malfoy set up a bunch of business and estate properties turning the Ally in to a town, where Knockturn was still on the shady side, and it kept Aurors busy, raiding shops for dark, illegal items. But the wizarding economy was busting, and the community not afraid to venture out. So stepping into the Wizarding village was a fresh change of pace, with new shops and new practices and happy atmosphere. She was glad that Draco chose something here.

"Why oh why look who we have here Ginny Weasley." Blaise Zabini stepped away from a café and approached her.

"Zabini."

Blaise grabbed his heart and acted hurt, "You wounded me Ginny, it is Blaise. I mean we are going to be working together for the next couple of months, there is no need for such informal way talking to each other." If it was one thing he was a charmer, "Come on littlest Weasley." He held out his arm for her to take.

"Do girls actually fall for that Zabini." She laughed as she walked down cobblestone rode. Blaise stood there for a moment not able to believe that she actually didn't fall at his feet and giggle as she took his arm.

"Yes, actually they do." he told her as he caught up with her.

"well Than they are stupid and have no self respect, I can walk myself down the street Zabini, I promise I will not get lost." Damn did she have a temper.

"I am sorry if you think that is what I was implying but I assure you it is not." He smiled at her, "Can't help it if I want a pretty girl like yourself on my arm."

She was about to snap on him again but they walked into the office that was written on their papers and stopped in the door way in shock.

"What do you want me to do, the ministry said they would not approve of it, there is nothing that I can do. Malfoy."

"I do not care what the Ministry says Granger, where is that damn backbone that Gryffindors are so proud about. And who are they to say they do not approve of it, I don't care if they approve of it, I will go down there my self and tell them just that."

"Go ahead." Hermione screamed no longer wanting to be in this argument with him.

"Are we interrupting something." Ginny said taking in the sight of the two of them.

"Don't interrupted them it was getting good." Blaise said with a wide smirk on his face, loving the tension that was brooding between Draco and Granger. "ouh." Ginny hit him in the stomach. "That hurt you little witch."

"Good."

Draco looked at Granger, "No you are not interrupting anything, the damn ministry is not approving using paid interns when they can call an internship with out paying them. But Her. Granger being who she is will not have anyone working for her with out paying them. So now I have to run down to the ministry and sort this out."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"No problem, but that will put us behind because I wanted to interview today. Already we are behind." Draco said pissed at the set back.

"It is better to be behind in thee beginning than at the end. We have the time, the four of us will just be helping with the more mundane task that no one wanted to do." Blaise said. "Think Draco you might have to get your own coffee."

Hermione and Ginny laughed, couldn't help it; even when Draco glared at them, it only increased in strength. " I am going to the ministry to fix this intern problem. You should start the guest list." Draco said as he grabbed his cloak. "I will be back."

"Guest list." Hermione groaned, this was a task she was not looking forward to. But they did need a rough estimate of how many people where actually going to be there. They got to work, Blaise was able to list of pureblood families from England and surrounding regions that Hermione would of never thought of.

"Why would Frederique Jacques want to attend this?" Hermione asked.

"He has many English contacts, plus he wants to be ambassador."

"Wouldn't that be unfair to everyone else who is trying to become an ambassador." Hermione said lamely.

"He is sole air to a fortune that makes Draco look like a poor man begging on the streets for change."

"Invite him."

"I thought so." Blaise said in a cocky tone and with a smirk.

"But I do not want to invite just filthy rich people either, there are many people that should attended this, many people that fought in the war…. On both sides that should attended this to show support."

"True." Blaise conceded.

Draco walked back into the office with an air that spoke victory. Hermione was not impressed. "How the hell did you do it?" Hermione argued with her bosses with avail and in walks Draco Malfoy looking like they gave him the key to the kingdom.

" Language Granger. It's a pretty simple string of logic actually: you make people miserable, then they do what you want them to do, because then the misery goes away."

"You threatened them." Blaise stated, already knowing the simple Malfoy rule that was constantly said during their school days. 'Malfoy's always get what they want.'

Draco smiled. "You are unbelievable." Hermione sighed, but she shouldn't complain it did work in their favor, one of the benefits of having a Malfoy on your side.

"I know, be in awe of my greatness." Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend, he never was humble.

Ginny scoffed, "And then he speaks."

"You know what, I do not like anyone in this room right now." Maybe it was a mistake to ask Blaise to help them, it was not three to one when it came to making fun of him.

"Well come on we have a guest list to accomplish." Hermione said, even though she really didn't want to do this.

* * *

They called it quits after a bit, Draco and Hermione were at each others throats both of them going for the kill. Obviously yesterday was a fluke, Blaise thought that he would be more amused than what he was. It was kind of sickening having to gear the group back to the topic at hand and away from old taunts and slurs. He has always been good at calming Draco down, but Hermione was better at riling him up. Hermione… he could not believe how Draco could take the normally composed mature woman and turn her into snide girl with a sharp tongue. He did give her credit though, she gave as good as she got; most girls would have been reduced to tears at Draco's words. Blaise watched as the glared at each other.

Draco was confused, yesterday they were fine, today however not so good. Even though they have said meaner things to each other it was still tense. He did not want it to be tense specially if they were going to be working together. He grabbed his coat and hers as well. He handed it to her and said, "Bitch." Ginny was about to come to Hermione's defense, fed up with the way he was treating her friend. But she stopped as she heard Hermione laugh, clearly delighted that he called her that. It was the laugh she persevered for friends, mostly with Harry and Ron. "Asshole." Blaise could not believe the turn of events either. Draco smiled down at Granger. Apparently yesterday formed a good enough bond that they had there own inside jokes, because it was coming clear to Blaise and Ginny that the other two were not sharing.

* * *

PREVIEW: "I will not sell myself as a common whore weaslette." Draco yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beauty and Madness**_

**Chapter 4: Loving Mother's Trap**

_A good friend will help you up when you fall..But a bet friend will help you up, laugh, and trip you again._

* * *

Draco woke up in a great mood. That has not happened in such a long time, he was kind of shocked at the feeling of being fully refreshed and well slept. The sun shined through the windows of his bedroom, making his white furnished room glow bright, warming it enough to be comfortable. Preparing for his day, he did not feel the pressures of being the Malfoy Heir, nor the pain of having to work closely with Granger; he felt on top of the world and today was his day and nothing could go wrong. Even at breakfast the house elf's made all his favorites and made freshly squeezed orange juice with a dash as pineapple to make it even more of a citrus flavor. His parents could tell that today was different than any other day.

"Well I am off. Got to arrange some more things at the office with the others." Draco said as he pushed his chair in.

"Oh and Draco please do not forget the Gala at Nott Manor tonight." Narcissa said as she smirked into her cup of coffee. advoiding the sharp look her son gave her. she already knew the expression that wouldbe on his face.

"Gala?" Draco's morning, his greatness. All faded and crashed down around him. Turning completely around to face his mother he said, "You never told me of any Gala, I have no time to prepare. I don't even have a date because Pansy is dating that wanker from the states."

"I was sure that I told you Draco." His mother said the fake tone in her voice raised his hackles.

"No you didn't, I am not a forgetful person." His day was now horrible, not only was there a party, it was a party at Nott's house, and if he came with out a date Theo was sure to make a comment on it. He hated it when Nott had the upper hand in any jib he sent his way, and knowing Nott he probably had some bombshell as a date.

"Well I am sorry dear it must of slipped my mind." Narcissa played absent minded well, almost had him fooled. "I am sure a charming man like you will be able to find a date on such short notice."

He official did not trust his mother, she had an ulterior motive, he could tell by her body language, her smile, the sickingly sweet tone to her voice and that fake innocence. He knew his mother and his mother would warn him at least two weeks in advance and then pester him to no end about events like this. So he knew something was up, he just did not know what yet. But he was prepared to keep his guard up. He didn't reply to her, she didn't deserve one.

He was at 'work' in no time, specially when he had to ponder over how the hell he was going to get a date to this Gala in one day. His mother was a piece of work, she needed a hobby, that is what she needed, so she would leave his life alone. But that would not work either, because no matter how busy she was, she would always find a way to manipulate his life.

"Having a bad day?" Hermione asked after about ten minutes of silence. She could not take it no more, Draco was usually a lot more chatty, or at least complaining about something. It was awkward to have him so silent.

"How can you tell."

"Your hair, you are pulling at it." she told him, he didn't even noticed. His father would of killed him if he seen it. It was a habit he usually was able to keep hidden.

"I didn't even notice." He sighed, turning back to the door hoping that Blaise would walk through soon.

Which he did, with an irritated Ginny glaring up at him as he talked joyfully about things that really did not matter. Ginny was sick of his crazy spilt mood thing. One moment, like this one he was goofy and fun to be around. Then he would be charming and endearing and then at the drop of a hat he would turn cold. It had been like that for the past week. But she also noticed that Draco had the same behaviors, she just passed it off as some Slytherin male thing.

"We need to work on this auction." Hermione said. "We something of interested, something different from the past years. According to the people who ran this event the auction is what is losing steam."

Blaise looked thoughtful. "Well you two are friends with Potter, maybe he will put some things in, items he doesn't use no more, autograph pictures and other things like that."

"That is a brilliant idea." Hermione said, she knew that Harry would not like the idea but he would be willing to do anything for an orphan, considering he knew exactly how it felt.

Draco scowled, "Potter" He spat, "Of coarse the answer to the question is potter."

"It is a good idea but we need more than that to keep the interest, and I doubt any pureblood in there right mind with bid on it." Hermione said, ignoring Draco. it was alway best to ignore him when he got salty, it usaully ended in a fight if you add to the fuel of his anger.

"That is true." Ginny said, she had a thoughtful look on her face that brightened. "But we could also auction dates, Harry would bring in a lot of money,... so would Draco." She said with a Smirk.

"Yeah, and we could do both genders, this will make the younger generation interested in coming and pervy old men."

"Pervy old men with lots of money." Ginny said. "Or Old women how want a young hot blond bad boy, oh I am so holding this auction, it will be fun."

"I am not going to sell myself like a common whore, weaslette.!" Draco yelled, finally finding the words to express what he was saying.

There was a knock, but only Hermione heard she went around the desk to answer the door, Ginny and Draco were also standing now because of the fact they were starting a heated discussion.

"I would be just a date! No one says you will have to sleep with anyone. And it is a compliment." Ginny said stood up to him at her full height, which was not towering what so ever, but she did inherit that intimidating look of her mothers. But I would never faze a Malfoy.

"How is selling basically my body a damn complement, my mother will be there do you think she is going to appreciate me being auctioned for like a peace of meat. I don't think so, I will not do it." ending the conversation. Glaring down at her.

"Fine I don't see how anyone would want to bid on a Ferret anyways. We would lose money if we auctioned you off." she said off handily.

"Lose money, I would make more money that Potter any day." Falling right into it.

"Doubt it." Ginny yawned

"Try me." Draco gritted through his teeth.

"Find be in this auction and prove me wrong then." Ginny said standing up to him again. throwing down the

Gauntlet

"Fine." He yelled.

"Good." Ginny smile, life was great when you could out Slytherin a Slytherin, and judging by Draco he realize what she did just then. "Damn."

Hermione was amused, even more so when Draco turned around and two young kids fresh out of school were standing in the door. Shocked at what they seen. "We are here for the interview." The girl shyly said, she was here for the whole argument and didn't really understand what they were talking about. Draco and Blaise leveled both of them with a cold appraising stare. Making the girl and boy rethink the internship and run out the door.

"Knock it off boys." Ginny said, she went to the girl and lead them to a couch that Blaise add his second day on the job. "Come here and sit. Do you need anything to drink?"

"No thank you." The boy answered. The girl just shook her head.

"I am Hermione and this is Draco my partner, and this is Blaise and Ginny."

"We know who you lot are, I am Amber and this is Jason." speaking with more confidence; acting as if they were idiots, Draco already knew she was a Gryffindor, obviously she was too young to realize who she was talking to or she was that stupid. What ever it as he did not appreciate the tone, glancing at Granger she did not like it either. It was a job interview, not social call; they were going to their boss and it was better for this girl to get a does of reality here and now.

Tilting his head to the side he studied her through narrow eyes. Blaise could be heard chuckling, already knowing what was about to happen. " thinking is not your strong suit, is it? " He didn't give her time to answer. "So Amber, you already know who I am."

"Well you are pretty famous and we did go to school with you for a bit." she sounded condescending.

"Well since we know each other so well, I am going to be brutally honest with you. You amber will not be hired. This is an interview, I am your potential boss, not friend. And I do not like the tone you have taken with me or my partner. For future notice though you might want to consider respect and not talking condescendingly to anyone who is obviously much better than you. I am a Malfoy, but you know that. I do not take trash from dirt like you. And this is Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, you are in no way ever able to talk to her as if you are better than her or smarter than her. Dismissed. Jason you can stay. We will continue the interview."

The girl left quickly, with Blaise laughing at her as she fled the room. "You know Draco that is rich coming from you, you always acted better than Hermione or even acted smarter than her and I don't think you have the right either."

"Remind me why I am friends with you Blaise."

"Who else would be able to flock the sheep you call our friends to like you."

Hermione laughed, she liked seeing this side of Draco and Blaise. They had an amusing friendship which consisted of insulting the other. Ron and Harry where completely different in the areas of best friends, they laughed and joked but the two Slytherins keep the other on their toes.

"You think this is funny Granger."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." She said smiling. she always looked carefree when she smiled. Draco for some strange reason was awed by it, and love to see it; so he found new ways to make her smile everyday.

"Well I am glad that my misfortune amuses you so."

"Well it is cheap entertainment."

"CHEAP! Darling I am everything but cheap."

"Yes you are also conceited, arrogant, deceitful, vain, and many other I could list but we would be here awhile."

"You forgot to list charming, handsome, great sense of humor, talented sex god…."

"I already said conceited and vain."

They smiled at each other, as longs as they kept their insults playful there were no arguments. Ginny could not believe they did not see the attraction, it was plain as day screaming in their faces, no denying anything chemistry.

"I hate to interrupt this precious moment but Jason here is here for an interview." Blaise said, amusement lit his eyes. He may not get to see Draco Suffer but once he realized the obvious the breakdown was going to be fun.

Draco smirked at Hermione one more time before he beckoned Jason to follow him into his and Hermione's private office.

Blaise leaned in his chair to whisper in Ginny's ear, "This is going to be fun, I never thought that I would actually enjoy working."

"I know, it is like our own private soap opera." Ginny laughed, then in a dramatic voice said, "Will our Hermione fall deeply for the arch enemy, stay tuned for more."

Blaise looked at her weirdly. Ginny laughed at her face. "Too much daytime TV"

He raised an eyebrow, "TV?"

"It is a muggle thing."

Then she laughed at his distasteful look. "You might actually like some of the shows and the movies, you should stop by and watch one with me sometime."

It was an offer he would not refuse, Muggle thing or not. Spending time with the Red Head was his main attraction to this job. "I am going to have to take you up on that offer." The gllint in his eyes sent shivers up her spine.

She smiled at him and went to help Hermione make a list of all the things they knew for sure they were going to auction.

* * *

Jason was a riot, he had a wicked sense of humor, he was smart and able to keep up with the conversation after it took a friendlier tone after the initial interview was over. He was hired right on the spot he was not even going to ask Hermione, he knew he found a good worker, now all they needed was another applicant to interview.

With one issue done on Draco's list to do, he had the more pressing one left. A date. For tonight. Resentment bubbled up, Draco hated dating, many just saw the name and they were hooked to get their claws into him. Pansy was always his safeguard for events like this, she was one of his best friends many thought it was a romance, but it wasn't. even when she clung to him during there school days was to ward off any unfamiliar unwanted attention he did not want to deal with. And it worked like a charm, until she fell in love. Now he was royally screwed. Thinking through his contacts he found no one appealing. Every silly girl he ever had a fling with was just that a flakey girl with no personality, and he did not want to have to suffer more than he already had to. It was going to be at Nott's, he actually had to be pleasant to man.

Deep in thought he never even heard Hermione enter the office until she interrupted him from his thoughts, "we decided to call it quits for the day. We will figure out this auction thing tomorrow." she packed up her things and made to leave, but Draco stopped her.

"Granger, I have a favor to ask?" He could not believe the next words out of his mouth, but if he had to go with someone he wanted to go with someone who could actually hold a conversation and have a witty sense of humor. He was going to need it before the night was through and the fact that she was easy on the eyes. "I was wondering if you would be my date to this Gala tonight at Nott's."

Hermione could not believe her ears, Draco Malfoy just asked her out on a date, he must be desperate. "Are you bloody mad."

He smiled, "I think so. My mother sprung it on me this morning giving me no time to line up a date. And if I have to go to this thing and suffer, I would love to make you suffer to. Just kidding, actually it is dreadfully boring, the people annoy me, the food usually sucks but we could always make fun of everyone we don't like."

"You do realize I am muggleborn, and you are inviting me to a pureblood party, and you are using me as a last resort." she hated it when Ron did the same thing during the Yule Ball. Is that what men will always see her as a last resort.

"Actually you are my first Resort, ah Second. Pansy usually goes with me, but she is dating some bloke from the states. And and." He was stuttering Malfoy didn't stutter. "WE don't have to call it a date, how about a friendly truce. Come on you know you want to make fun of all the snooty old women with me."

"That is just rude."

"Yes, but it passes the time."

"Why go if you do not want to go."

"I am expected to go."

"You are still using me as last resort."

"No I am not, even if I had a week to come up with a date I would of thought of you."

"Why?"

"You can read a book, most women who go after me, they are not so bright. I feel like I am talking to a reborn."

"You owe me."

"I see that you have a Slytherin side." Draco smirked.

"No, more than likely I have been surrounded by too many to long."

"That hurts granger that hurts right here.." he grabbed his heart dramatically.

"First you have to have a heart."

He smiled a real smile, the one that made her lose her breathe, "And this is why we will have a good time, it will never get boring with you on my arm."

"You better leave before I change my mind." Hermione warned him.

"Okay, pick you up at seven." he opened the door, "Bitch."

"Asshole."

* * *

"You have a date with the ferret?" Ron could of gagged.

"Not a date, are you listening to me at all. He needed a favor and now he owes me one." Hermione said for the millionth time.

"It sounds like a date, he is going to be picking you up, you are going to a party and I am sure he will be taking you home." Harry said. He could not believe it when she said it, he would of laughed but the look she gave him he thought better of it. So he hid his amusement, the best he could. (which wasn't that good)

"It is not a date, and the next one that says it is a date I will Hex. And it will be nasty."

"I still cannot believe it, it is like reality just shifted or you are an imposter, from the Draco Fan Club." Ron joked.

"You know I don't have to take this, I could just kick you out of my place and be done with it."

"you should of not told us if you couldn't take the abuse then Mione'" Harry said.

"I have great friends, I am so lucky." She chanted out loud. "Not, you guys suck for best friends. But you are taking this better than I thought."

"I have learned never to question you, I enjoy not getting a lecture about how you know what you are doing, it is long." Ron said, dodging the slap to his side.

Harry just smiled, it was only a matter of time till Hermione realized what he already realized then broke down, then made list, then went mad, crazy and finally after analyzing and theorizing accept everything. And he would be there for everything.

* * *

**AN:** Just because they are getting along now, doesn't mean there will not be Dram. Trust me, I have a lot of this story planned. You will know this if you read my other fic.

**PREVIEW**

_"Potter, Pay no attention to what the critics say; there has never been set up a statue in honor of a critic."_

? It is killing you I know. What could of caused this situation. ?

But that is the beauty and madness.

And just because I feel nice today

**EXTRA PREVIEW:**

_"Behave"_

_"I am trying to behave."_

_"I don't think it is working."_

_"Me neither."_

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

**Beauty and Madness**

Chapter 5: Why Can't We Be Friends?

_"My Nearest and Dearest Enemy." Unknown_

* * *

Draco looked at the mirror one last time before leaving his room and descending down the stairs. He could not believe he was going on a date with Granger. It was the least likely thing he ever imagined, but he did noticed something about the girl, she was fun to be around. Nothing like he ever pictured her, he always thought that she had her nose in a book to often to even have a life, but the girl was quick with her wit and valued knowledge as much as he did. He about made it to the door when his mother spoke. Biting back a groan when she called him into the sitting room that was to the left of the foyer.

"So I take it you found a date?" Looking stunningly amazing in a royal blue gown, she delicately pour herself some tea. And looked at Draco expectantly.

"Of course mother, I am everything you said I was this morning." He said before he even reached the room. He leaned on the door jam and smirked. He knew what his mother was doing and he was not playing in to her little game.

"Mind telling me who?" She enquired, curiosity was always his mothers downfall. She was like a cat, she couldn't help but ask.

"No." Draco said simply and turned to walk out without another word. Knowing that by doing this he was irritating his mother beyond belief. Which it did, she scowled at the spot her son was just at.

A dark chuckle rang out from the foyer, Narcissa knew it was her husband. "I do not find this amusing."

"Dear wife, I do. Looks as if you will have to wait," He look at the clock, "Oh my another hour to know who your son is taking to this Gala, let us hope it is someone with two brain cells." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He better, wouldn't want to sabotage another relationship." She smirked. She hated the girls that Draco was attracted to, she gave up hope that him and Pansy would look past years of friendship and suddenly fall in love. It was useless. So she felt she needed to help Draco realize in order to find someone suitable he had to look further than the next club.

* * *

Draco arrived early at Hermione's flat. He could not take his mother's antics any longer. Knocking sharply he waited. Hoping that she wouldn't be irritated that he was here before the time he said. He surprised himself when that thought went through his head. When did he ever care about what Hermione felt. Since when did he care if he irritated her or not; he used to live for making her angry. The angry pout on her face, well he had to admit that it was kind of cute. But that was besides the point, he did not know when theses feeling for her feelings started and he did not know if he like that or not. And the more he thought about that the more upset he got. So he knocked on the door a bit impatiently to become distracted from his thoughts. Whatever was happening with this…this strange friendship, partnership what ever the hell it was he did not want to think about it right at the moment. Specially when said girl was behind the door he was knocking at.

"Just a minute" he could hear her yell out. One of the many reasons he believed people needed house-elf's. He could be relaxing on the sofa with a cool beverage by the time she answered the door. But if Granger was anything like she was in school he knew better than to suggest it to her. He laughed quietly when he heard a loud crash and a string of curses that followed. Finally she answered the door wrapped in a bath robe. Draco gave her an amused smirk and with a raise of an eyebrow he opened his mouth and started talking. Ruining the moment for Hermione because she found him looking amazing.

"Why Granger you look….."

"Oh knock it off you prat." She cut him off. "You owe me so much for this you don't even know. So I would wipe that smug look off and start worrying about how much this going to cost you."

Draco frowned. "Why are you snapping you could of just said no." Feeling a bit insure, not a feeling he was used to feeling, and he cursed her in his mind for bring it on.

"Your early and I am far from ready." she whined a bit, after she left the office her day was nothing but stress.

"So this is about me seeing you in your fluffy purple bathrobe then?" he asked with an amused smile.

"I hate you." she said as she opened the door further so he could step in.

"Granger that hurts." Still smiling, more playfully. She relaxed a bit at the smile.

She smacked him lightly before asking "Why are you here so early?"

"My mother. She is impatient to see who I am taking to this Gala. One hundred questions before I left and everything. She has been acting oddly ever since we started planning for the Hogwarts event."

"Your parents are going to be there?" She paled a bit. Hermione felt her heart drop into the bottom of her stomach.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be there." Draco was scared she would back down now. His father was a reason her life was terrorized as it was being one of Voldemort's followers. Strongest enforcer until he ran to the other side when he noticed how far Voldemort insanity stretched. "That's not going to be a problem is it?" He asked in a gentle voice knowing that it would be a touchy subject for her.

"No. I'll be fine." she was not that convincing but he took her word for it. She walked down a hallway telling him she had to get her dress on.

Draco was a man of opportunity. So when she walked down the hall he turned around in the tiny apartment and saw opportunity. Checking once down the hall he started to look threw her things. It was mostly books, he figured anything important or of extreme value would be in her room. He found a stack of letters though he shifted through them getting caught up in one that Krum wrote her when she screeched.

"Draco Malfoy are you snooping through my things." Hands on her hips fuming, looking like an angry goddess.

"Love, there are certain rules that I live by. And this situation is one of them. I firmly believe that going through peoples things is a bonding experience. We are bonding." He gave her a charming smile that usually worked on most ladies when they were upset at something that he had done, but that did not work quite the way he remember it.

"Well give me twenty minutes in your room and you will se how much we bond." Draco noticed then how amazing she looked was in a daze for a bit but quickly recovered. "That sounds kinky Granger. My room is always open to you to bond with me."

She rolled her eyes. she could not believe the words that rolled off his tongue. Even the wicked look in his eye as he said it.

"You need to help me zip my dress than we will be ready to leave." Draco grinned at her and stood from the couch, leaving the letter on the coffee table.

"Yes ma'am." If ever there was a predator it was Draco. He stalked towards Hermione with a dangerous hungry look. He moved around her gracefully letting his finger brush against the base of her neck. She held in a gasp, amazingly. Lightly tracing the contour of her back he grasped the zipper and slid it up letting his fingers lightly touch her back. She had Goosebumps; of all the times that Harry or Ron done the same thing for her they never done it as tantalizing as the man behind her.

They embraced the moment awhile before Draco stepped closer. "You are beautiful and you look…ravishing." Draco whispered in her ear. He stabled her thankfully because she felt her knees go weak from his teasing. Hermione had no clue what had come over her. She never acted nor felt like this ever in her life.

"We should get going." Draco said checking his watch he seen they were going to be late. His mother must be throwing a fit by now. "Definitely."

Hermione turned and faced Draco, "I will appartate us to a safe spot then you can appartate us to the Nott's." She and who ever she let could appartate from the apartment.

"You should just wire me into your wards."

She gave him a look, "Planning on stopping by a lot?"

"Maybe, maybe not, all depends on my mood. You never know how unpredictable my actions might be."

She smiled at him and took his arm and with a pop they were gone. They appartated quickly but they still had to walk the long drive of the Nott Estate. Draco started complaining about how if the Gala was bring held at the Malfoy Manor his family would of offered a horse and Carriage to escort the guest to the front door.

"It is a beautiful night Malfoy look at the stars." Hermione was amazingly immune to his whining and ignored what came out of his mouth and gazed at the beauty the night possessed.

With Diagon Alley so close to London seeing stars was a rare sight. He watched her watch the sky. It was an amazing sight indeed, her eyes lit up when ever she took interest in something. And he loved watching it. Not that he admitted that to himself yet.

"I guess but we are late and my mother well she is going to be stark raving mad. And my father well he will get this disappointed look in his eyes. This whole thing is just a pain in the ass to tell you the truth."

"So you have said." She laughed Malfoy was amusing when his feathers got ruffled, "See that wasn't long at all."

* * *

Narcissa was pleased indeed when Grangers name was announced on the arm of her son. She was sure that Draco decided to take some floozy that would embarrasses the family and flirt shamelessly with her husband. Granger was a good Match for her son. And she could not wait till they realized this, match making was a long process. Malfoy men were hard to manipulated. They had to believe it was there idea in the first place, unfortunately Lucius caught on to her plan already. For he smirked at her when the announcement was made. "So Dear how does it feel to get your wish."

"I do not know what you are talking about." feign innocence.

"Sure you didn't sure you didn't." He smile indulgently.

* * *

Theo stood towards the back of the dim overcrowded bar, his dark eyes narrowed as they moved methodically through the room. He felt another swell of intense irritation hit him as he realized the disadvantage of his situation.

He hissed out a sigh under his breathe as he continued to scour the room, seeking out one female. He seen her arrive elegantly on the damn arm of Draco Malfoy. The blond buffoon was a thorn in his side. Always messing with things that should be left alone. Like granger.

"May I help you, sir?"

Theo's dark impatient gaze focused on a small woman dressed in a waitress's uniform standing next to him, peering up at him, her oval face tinged with pleasure. He was used to this kind of reaction from the opposite sex and normally he would have automatically fallen back on his charm and flirted with the pretty thing hovering with her tray tucked neatly under one arm. But this was not a normal situation. Granger was here dangling provocatively in front of his eyes. Just the thought of it made him catch his breath in another surge of frustrated anger.

"I am looking for someone." He said as he gave her a brief glance before searching the room again, totally dismissive.

"Maybe I can assist you?" She said eager to please.

Theo sighed in an aggraded annoyances. "Love, if this was any of your concern I would of already asked for your assistances. Since it is not I would really appreciate it if you would leave me to my business." He said in a cold, detached voice that made the woman leave without a word.

He spotted her than, standing alone. Perfect. Malfoy was annoying and his pompous attitude would ruin his mood even more.

"Well, well, well. Hermione." Theo purred. Not satisfied with how she was not responding.

"Nott." She said curtly.

"Theo, call me Theo. So I see you came with Malfoy, if I knew that you were interested in these sort of things I would of asked you instead of the ditz who is currently in the powder room for tenth time."

Hermione decided then that she did not get the Slytherin house. They paid her no attention back in school and if they did it was only to humiliate her. "Why don't you go and find a date that you can actually talk to then, instead of regretting your choice."

"Hmm, no one compared to the legendary Hermione Granger when it comes to intelligence. I am afraid that I could never find someone quite like you love." Theo was defiantly charming and she already forgave one, well two Slytherins. "So where is your idiot date? Surely he would not leave you alone, if you were my date, I would never of left your side." Hermione smiled, even giggled when the voice interrupted Theo.

"Well Nott, then surely your date would of died of thirst. Here Mione, white wine right." Draco said as he came up behind Nott. Smiling towards Hermione then glaring at Nott. "Now if you will excuse us I see my mother beckoning us."

Hermione's amusement at the boys reactions to each other was cut short at the thought of talking and being civil towards Draco's parents. Taking a deep breathe she said goodbye to Nott and followed Draco's lead towards his parents. Hermione got nervous, upset, afraid a new emotion with every step to the blond goddess, who eyed her with interest as if she was some piece of art new to her collection.

"Miss Granger." Lucius said as he held a hand out toward her. A simple gesture that was in many civilization a gesture meaning hello and she was sure that once Hermione put her hand in his hand he would kiss the top of her hand, like many gentlemen did. But even with gentleman Lucius looking every inch the part she could not stop her memory from reminding her of Death Eater Lucius. A monster so viscous, he still haunted her dreams. But Draco was looking at her expectantly, and for the first time in her new found friendship with the Malfoy Heir she felt tested. She could walk away on friendly terms with Draco but there would never be any depth to their friendship or she could take the mans hand and truly see Draco and not some mask that he put up for the world to see. And the Gryffindor in her was curious to see who Draco really was. So putting the fear that the Blond aristocrat would grab her and drag her to his lair she gently put her hand in his and as expected he pulled her hand so that his lips graced her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you again."

Taking in a shaky breathe she raised her head and looked at the man straight in the eyes and said "Likewise."

Draco could see how nervous she was, and he wanted nothing more than to take her from his parent, mostly from his father and protect her. But he knew that his father would cause her no harm and chanting that in his head for a good five seconds is what kept him in place. "Drakey, why did you not tell me that you planned on escorting miss Granger, we could of made a day at the spa." His mother said in an airy voice. Pleasant even. If Draco did not grasp Hermione's hand hardly she might of choked on her drink.

Hermione gave Draco a look, one that said, I am pretty sure your mother hated me till this moment.

"Well mother given the fact I was informed on such short notice and also we are extremely busy planning the ball a spa visit could not be fitted into the schedule."

"Next time then." And she smiled a smile that chilled Hermione to the bone. She was beginning to think that it was silly to be scared of Lucius when this Lady looked like the queen of the underworld.

"Well it was lovely talking to you but we are going to mingle a bit." Draco said and quickly led Hermione away. "You did great."

"Now I know that you are just saying that, I barely said anything."

"Of all the things that I learned living with my parents you will see less is more." Draco lead her to a corner and pulled out a chair.

"I thought we were mingling?" Hermione asked as she sat.

"See normally I would mingle, but I really do not like these people."

"SO what are we going to do than?"

Draco signaled a waiter, order a bottle of fire whiskey and said, "Get drunk and make fun of people."

"That doesn't sound that fun or even that nice."

"Well look over there, to the lady with blue hair, do you not even wonder how that came about, or why she would come to this gala looking like a fool who couldn't even handle a simple hair coloring glamour. It may not be nice, then again I am not nice, but it is fun. Rebel Granger, let loose and be free and you will be amazed at how that feels."

Hermione tried not to smile, that would even encourage him more but she couldn't help it, specially when the man whose pants were tucked into his socks passed by their table.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were drunk and even Hermione was adding in comments, not as crude as Draco but funny non the less. They were laughing uncontrollably and extremely loud when Draco's father approached looking extremely irritated.

"Draco Malfoy, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Lucius said in a controlled voice.

Draco laughed not being able to help himself, he was so gone it was impossible for him to control it.

"Behave" Hermione said in a whisper that was loud enough for even Lucius to here.

"I am trying to behave." He whispered and giggled and then took another drink from the bottle.

"I don't think it is working." Hermione laughed as she tried to whisper.

"Me neither." Draco whispered

Lucius was very understanding when it came to his son's antics. But this display pushed him over the edge. He was in a public place. Uncaring of his reputation of a Malfoy. "Draco, I think it is time to bring Miss Granger home. I will see you at home." the warning rung clear in Draco's ears, sobering him considerably.

"Yes, sir. Come on 'Mione." Draco retreated quickly. Even Hermione sobered at the tone in Lucius' voice. Once they were a the coat clerk she whispered to Draco, "He's mad." She said as she grabbed her wrap from the lady.

"Extremely." Draco said grimly.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you think of sleepovers?" He asked, half serious half joking, depending on her answer.

"Coward." she smirked at him.

"you never heard his lectures about how Malfoy's are to act in public."

"Fine. I will save you from a lecture about Malfoy Decorum." she sighed, he did look pretty pathetic right now.

"You never heard the speech. It is intense."

"How often do you hear this speech." She asked laughing.

"More than you would believe." Draco said as he opened the door, not looking forward to the damn hike to the front gate.

"You know, you are sleeping on the couch." Hermione added off handedly as she stared up at the night sky taking in the sight. When she did turn to look at him he looked indignant.

"Malfoy's do not sleep on couches." He growled.

"Malfoy's don't get trashed in public either but you did, and I don't have a guest room and you are so not sleeping in my bed."

"Even if I promised not to do anything, well anything you don't want me to do that is." Hermione looked at Draco liked he grew another head. "No"

"Come on, I don't want to sleep on your old lumpy couch."

"My couch is not old and lumpy."

"I will fall off."

"Then go home and sleep in your own bed, or try this transfigured a bed from the couch."

"And then the spell will wear off and that would not be pleasant, come on we are both adults, you would let Harry or the red head weasel sleep in the bed. It is purely for comfort and I will not try to get in your knickers….today."

She shook her head in amusement. "I cannot believe I am agreeing to this." He smiled as he pulled her to him by the shoulders and apprated them to the alley by her house.

* * *

Draco despite his urges was a perfect gentleman, specially when he woke up in the bright light of morning and threw the cover off of himself and sat up on the couch. Granger should have been in Slytherin. She told him that he could have the bed, but she would take the couch. Bitch, he had half a mind to take her bed and let her sleep on the thing she called a couch. But no, when it came down to it she was shoving pillows and a blanket in his hand, all awhile he was glaring at her. Now his back was stiff and his shoulder hurt, he would of felt better if he would of faced his fathers wrath. Pulling his hair in frustration, he decided he was going to be nice, he folded the blanket up and picked the pillow up and put it all back into the closets in the hall way.

"Food." Feeling at home, he walked into her kitchen, once again wishing that she had house elf. He would of loved eggs, but he had no clue how to work anything in the kitchen, eyeing a banana on the counter he grabbed it. It was her last one but then a gain she made him sleep on the couch.

As he headed back to his 'bed' the front door opened. Draco would of grabbed his wand but he figured it was the other two thirds of the golden trio, but instead a middle aged woman walked in. and gasped in surprise. The woman eyes his appearance, clad in boxers and messed up hair.

"Hermione!" She yelled.

It did not take him long to figure out that the middle age woman was Hermione's mom, and it was not that hard to figure out that she was assuming the worst of the situation.

"Mother." Hermione rushed out of her bedroom where she was not hiding, but reading mentally cringing when she seen Draco only in boxers and holding a damn banana.

Hermione's mother eyed her, "You did not tell me you had a boyfriend?"

* * *

An: Please read and review. Sorry for the wait! But I hope the chapter was worth it.


End file.
